peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 November 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-11-07 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *A track by Bessie Smith, the "Empress of the Blues", who didn't figure too often in Peel playlists. Like other blues listeners of the 1960s, he preferred the male rural bluesmen who recorded in the 1920s to the women singers of that era. But Columbia/CBS had just issued the first in a series of double LPs of her work, making it available to a new generation of listeners, so the DJ chose a selection from the album. *Cover versions of Muddy Waters' "Hoochie Cooche Man" by the Allman Brothers Band, and Buddy Holly's "Love's Made A Fool Of You" by Cochise. *A track from a sampler LP on the Middle Earth label, named after the defunct Middle Earth club which Peel had regularly visited, both as DJ and member of the audience. The label seemed to have some connection with the club owners, but despite support from Pye Records it wasn't successful and folded after a yearhttp://www.7tt77.co.uk/MIDDLE_EARTH.html Sessions *T Rex #8 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-10-26. **All tracks except ‘Elemental Child’ on Across The Airwaves (CD) *Cochise #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-10-25. *Skid Row #1 Repeat. First broadcast 25 July 1970. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Please add further release details, external links, etc.) *Derek & The Dominoes: It’s Too Late (2xLP – Layla & Other Assorted Love Songs) Polydor 2625 005 *T Rex: Ride A White Swan (session) *Cochise: Love’s Made A Fool Of You (session) *Allman Brothers Band: Hoochie Coochie Man (LP - The Allman Brothers Band) Atco 228 033 *Skid Row: An Awful Lot Of Woman (session) *Kevin Ayers & The Whole World: Reinhert And Geraldine (LP - Shooting At The Moon) Harvest SHSP 4005 *Kevin Ayers & The Whole World: Colores And Bolores (LP - Shooting At The Moon) Harvest SHSP 4005 *Chris Spedding Band: Words Don’t Come (LP - Backwood Progression) Harvest SHSP 4004 *Bessie Smith: Down-Hearted Blues (LP - The Bessie Smith Story Volume 1) CBS BPG 62377 *Humblebums: Harry (LP - Open The Door) Transatlantic TRA 218 *Derek & The Dominos: Why Does Love Have To Be So Sad (2xLP – Layla & Other Assorted Love Songs) Polydor 2625 005 *T Rex: Jewel (session) *Peter Bellamy: Frankie’s Trade (LP - Oak Ash and Thorn) Argo ZFB 11 *Cochise: Why I Sing The Blues (session) *Syd Barrett: Effervescing Elephant (LP – Barrett) Harvest SHSP 4007 *Skid Row: Felicity (session) *Brinsley Schwarz: Country Girl (single) Liberty LBY 15419 *Cochise: Words Of A Dying Man (session) *Neil Tucker: Breathing (LP - Earthed - Various Artists) Middle Earth MDLS 20 *T Rex: Elemental Child (session) *Neil Young: Only Love Can Break Your Heart (LP – After The Goldrush) Reprise RSLP 6383 *Bush: I Can Hear You Calling (single) Probe PRO 501 *T Rex: Suneye (session) *Skid Row: After I’m Gone (session) *Forever More: Put Your Money On A Pony (single) RCA RCA 2024 *Cochise: Moment And The End (session) *Amon Duul II: Eye Shaking King (2xLP - Yeti) Liberty LSP 101/LBS 83359 File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear